deadlypremonitionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lady Sorcha
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadly Premonition Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) hello! hi there, I see you have made recent edits to this wiki, and I wanted to know if you could help. there is a person named Supergreatfrien, who makes Lets Plays on the internet. The most recent one he did was infact deadly premonition, and I aproached him with the idea of making a wiki about him, and all the games he had done. he mainly only plays old and obscure games, so there are rarely conflicting wikis alredy created. so, I am wondering if you can help me import your wiki into mine. I'm sure I could get a large following of helpers easily as he has a large fanbase, so what do you say? Re: hello! Sure, I'd be happy to help! What other games has he done? I have a collection of old/obscure games as well, so if you need help with other wiki stuff then just let me know. ---- well, he has done the games Shadow man, Sword of the berzerker, illbleed, D and D2 as well as deadly premonitions. I have also officialy set up the wiki, posting it right here. http://supergreatfrien.wikia.com/wiki/The%20SuperGreatFriend%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 well, he has done the games Shadow man, Sword of the berzerker, illbleed, D and D2 as well as deadly premonitions. I have also officialy set up the wiki, posting it right here. http://supergreatfrien.wikia.com/wiki/The%20SuperGreatFriend%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 ^^Excellent! I've played Illbleed and D, so I can help out there as well. And thanks for the link! I should be able to start adding content Monday the 20th. Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adoption Request Thank you!! Hi! Thanks for the link to my site :D Glad to see this wiki is being updated! If I can help in any way let me know! Whitney from Welcome to Greenvale 19:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi! Thanks, Whitney! Your site has been a great source of information and confirmation, and linking to it was the least I could do. I'll definitely give you a shout for help (and probably sooner rather than later, knowing me). New game info! http://gematsu.com/2013/01/deadly-premonition-ps3-has-new-branching-ending-more I'm relatively new to the world of Wiki editing and thought this might be interesting for the site. I'm a regular visitor here and am impressed with the amount of information on this Wiki. I already have a copy of DP for my 360 but this new ending they're advertising looks like it might convince me to pick it up. Or borrow it from a friend at the very least. Hope you find that interesting and keep up the good work here! Horror Game Footer Hi there! Do you mind switching out the old Horror Game network footer with the new one located here? Also, if you can think of any additional horror game communities that should be added to the template, let me know! Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 19:03, December 17, 2013 (UTC)